Life Can Change in the Blink of an Eye
by xMadeline11x
Summary: Miley recalls what it was like to lose her true love. Niley. One-Shot.


**I honestly don't know what this is. I guess it is a product of being bored for 6 hours in the car. It's kinda dark again...**

* * *

Life as we know it can all change in the blink of an eye. It could be an accident, or someone seeking revenge. It might be self-inflicted change for the better, or the worse. It may be something that affects us directly, or something that happens to someone we love. This is what happened to me. This is how I lost my one true love and how my life as I knew it changed in the blink of an eye.

It was a normal Saturday. I was just sitting at home with my family when Nick called.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey you." I smiled. Sometimes I felt as if our relationship was more deep and passionate than most relationships between kids our age. But sometimes, like this moment, I was just a giddy nineteen-year old.

"I'm on my way over to your house." This made me smile even more. I loved it when he showed up spontaneously with almost no warning.

"Aren't I a special girl."

"You're not _a _special girl. You're _my_ special girl." Even though we were on the phone I could tell that he winked at me. I could picture him so well in my head. I could just see him driving, wearing some cute shirt, smiling his crooked smile as he talked to me.

"I'll see you in a few. I have to get dressed."

"Well you don't _have_ to. I wouldn't mind a little nudity."

"Quit being such a boy." I giggled and hung up my phone as I went upstairs to change out of my sweats. I ran downstairs quickly and looked out the window to see his car sitting on the side of the road, waiting for me. "Hey guys I'm going out!" I yelled as I made my way to Nick. He hopped out of the car and picked me up and twirled me as we kissed. I wonder if he knew that would be the last time we kissed, I know I sure didn't.

Nick didn't say anything as we left, and I soon figured out that we weren't going anywhere in particular, just driving around aimlessly. I loved doing this. Just being with Nick, even if we didn't say a word made me happy. We drove around for around an hour like this. "You hungry?" He asked after a long period of silence. My stomach growled before I could say anything. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well I need some gas...."

"Gas station food?" This didn't happen very often, I was excited. There were a few times a year where me and Nick would go to a gas station and get pure junk food to eat. Well I got pure junk food, Nick had to be slightly healthier because of his diabetes. He pulled up to the gas station and as he pumped gas I ran in to look at the food. I thought he was walking towards me as he walked in, but it turns out he was just going for the Red Bull. I shot him a look.

"What? It's sugar free."

"Your mom said you need to stop drinking those."

"Wow now are you my mother?"

"You know I'm just pulling your leg. I just want you to be happy." I hugged him from behind before running to grab a massive bag of potato chips and a diet coke.

"Diet coke?"

"I need to be healthy."

"And the massive bag of potato chips....?"

"They have potatoes in them don't they? Potatoes are a vegetable." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled back. After we paid we got back in the car and kept driving. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Where do you want to go? Seattle?" He always made fun of my strange obsession with Seattle.

"Oh ha ha. Let's just not go home yet. Let's just stay in here, me and you." I leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me, smiled, and gently kissed my forehead. After that everything went black.

The next thing I remember was hearing quiet voices on top of a distant beeping. I was so incredibly tired, it took me a while to get the strength to open my eyes. As I opened them the first thing I noticed was that it was really bright in the room. The second thing I noticed was that my leg hurt like crazy. I looked around. I was in a hospital bed. The voices I heard was the doctor talking to my parents. He noticed me and smiled. "Miley? Can you hear me?" I nodded.

"This is already the sign we were looking for. I'm positive now she'll make a pretty full recovery. Her leg will take a while to heal, she'll need to change casts a few times, but really, she should be fine. I'll leave you three alone. Just remember, she has just suffered a traumatic event, so don't ask her too many questions. The best thing right now is for her to rest." The doctor left the room.

"Hey bud? Can you hear me?" My dad asked me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Tish, you can stop squeezing my hand. I think you're cutting off circulation." He said to my mom. She smiled weakly and released his hand.

"We were so worried..."

"Where's Nick? Is he alright? Can I see him?" My parents flashed nervous glances at each other.

"Well Miley...." My mom tried to tell me, but she couldn't even look at me. My dad took control.

"Miley, Nick didn't make it. I'm sorry. They say he died on impact...." Everything went fuzzy after he said, 'Nick didn't make it'. I didn't even care what happened. I didn't remember, but whatever. I had just been told that my best friend, my boyfriend, my one reason for living was gone. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep and fitful sleep.

They waited until after I was out of the hospital to have the funeral. Well, it was the day I was dispatched. We were late, so my parents dropped me off at the doors of the church while they parked. I opened the big, heavy door. I don't know if anything had been so heavy as that door was at that moment. I limped in on my crutches and took a spot in the back. Everyone turned and stared at me. Once they saw who it was they averted their glances. I don't remember the service at all, I wasn't focusing. What I do remember was going out to the cemetery after the burial was done. I looked at the casket, which was still sitting above ground, and turned and walked away. I didn't want to remember him that way. From that day on I went on, looking okay on the outside but dying on the inside. My life was never the same again.

Life can change in the blink of an eye. While most people fear death, I envy the dead. It is not them who suffer at all. It is us left behind, with nothing but a memory. I went on to live a long life, marrying and moving on with my life. But never did I forget my one true love. Even as I watched my children and grandchildren grow up, I was still dying on the inside. I couldn't help but wonder how things would have turned out. Life can change in the blink of an eye, and I guess we just have to roll with the punches and deal with it.


End file.
